AUSTIN WE HAVE A PROBLEM
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is a brutal honest story about brian and steve that will blow your fn mind, read cautiously and dont forget to breath or your heart will stop! like mine almost


BIGGEST PROBLEM EVER

Steve Austin. The Common Texas Boy who was growing up in Victoria, Texas as Steve Williams with his mother, he hated his original father and stepfather too. He knew nothing else than hard blue collar work in small town of Texas.

Texas was always known as place where people knew how to defend themselves, their family and honor and dignity of their loved ones. If anybody would dare to challenge those values all hell would break loose.

Steve was working his ass off in a factory and wood chipping company with fellow blue collar rednecks. His work was productive and for him it was quite satisfying cause he was providing for his beloved mother.

Steve Williams aspired to be one and only thing in his hard working life. He wanted to become a WRESTLER. a PROFESSIONAL WRESTLER.

Austin's career began under the tutelage of 'Gentleman' Chris Adams. Steve was very willingly trying to impress his trainer and he succeeded in that manner. He was showing great power skills and unpredictability of a typical texas raised young boy. He was brash, he was very arrogant and he liked to drink whiskey on his ranch later on along with his fellow hunting dogs.

Steve adopted named Austin the capital city of his home state of Texas. He was determined to make it proud in the whole of the world.

He started as long blonde haired ladies man who could have any woman he damn desired and he was great at it, they fell at his knees and fulfilled his utmost desires.

Steve in that time was not so mic skilled as we knew him today but that was about to change.

WCW

WCW was the first promotion that made Steve Austin famous for Atlanta, Georgia fellow citizens and Ted Turner's grandchild and money stocked conglomerate. Steve was bleached blonded arrogant but very powerful guy who wanted to show everybody who 'The real Man is dammit'

He found an ally. The ally that would change the course of his next life forever.

BRIAN PILLMAN

Brian was unpredictable as Steve, he was lunatic and he was vicious in his own manners. He found Steve to be very compatible to his character and own persona of life struggling boy from Cincinnati, Ohio (See where I'm going with this, right?)

Brian formed a tag team known to WCW fans and many others

THE HOLLYWOOD BLONDES

Because they were arrogant, money chasing and good girls enjoying kind of guys who got great wrestling abilities in their own right. 'Gimme a hell yeaah' …. 'That's what I thought'

Brian and Steve managed to become WCW Tag Team Champions and they were very popular among the fans where Bobby Heenan and Tony Schiavone were voices who told their stories to wrestling fans.

But then…

ECW

Steve was starting to cut his blonde locks to be more comfortable with his hair and to gain confidence even and even more. He was starting and trying to have mic skills, not of that happened until there came non other than

PAUL HEYMAN

Paul saw great potential in Steve Austin like only he could (CM Punk, Brock Lesnar, Rob Van Dam just to name a few) and Steve was about to become his crowning jewel.

I AM SICK OF THIS

Steve was accomplished wrestler back in WCW days where he won many accolades well everything to say at least but there were absolutely no

OPPORTUNITIES

Steve was sick to his bones for disrespect that was shown for his hard ass working style of wrestling and life and he was not appreciated for it by 'officials' so Paul taught him how to talk to gain much needed heat and despise so he could go To…

WWE/ RINGMASTER

His debut occurred as the now clean shaved bald headed guy who ain't give sh*t to anybody or anything. Who else would make him Million Dollar Champion and give him the MDT and Million Dollar Dream finisher as

'MILLION DOLLAR MAN' TED DiBiase

Ted DiBiase was heel his entire career, he made young upstarts like RVD kiss his foot for one hundred dollars (I guess….) and Steve was as Undertaker his prospect that gained MEH Success as Ringmaster but his win over Savio Vega at WM XII was a success nonetheless.

KING OF THE RING, BRET HART AND HART FOUNDATION

Steve gained worldwide fame after one particular promo after his win over Jake 'The Snake' Roberts who was rehabbing and praying and well saying psalms.

'The first thing I want to be done is to get that piece of crap outta my ring. Don't just get him outta the ring get him out of WWF, because I proved son without a shadow of a doubt you ain't got what it takes anymore! You sit there and you thump your Bible and you say your prayers and it didn't get you anywhere! TALK ABOUT YOUR PSALMS, TALK ABOUT JOHN 3:16, AUSTIN 3:16 SAYS I JUST WHOOPED YOUR ASS! As far as this championship match is considered son, I don't give a damn if it's Davey Boy Smith or Shawn Michaels. Steve Austin's time has come and when I get that shot at the WWF Title you're looking at the next WWF Champion AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE CAUSE STONE COLD SAID SO! '

Yes Stone Cold was obviously anything but humble but he didn't gave a rat's ass about all of that!

BUT THE BOTTOM LINE IS A BIG BETRAYAL BY

BRIAN PILLMAN

Brian was enjoying success along with long blonde haired 'Stunning' Steve Austin back in WCW and WWE as well. But what nobody ever see comin

BRIAN JOINS HART FOUNDATION

Stone Cold was in the big feud with members of Bret Hart's Foundation where he gained status of unforgiving never give up son of a bitch who was willing to break his own freakin neck to win titles but TITLE SHOT CAME AGAINST

THE UNDERTAKER

Stone Cold had Undertaker beaten and hurt, he was hurling himself into the cover when brutal sound sounded, bell rang at the hands of

BRIAN

'What the…? Brian…. He rang the bell! Austin had Taker beaten but Brian rang the bell and shocked into shell shocked state Stone Cold Steve Austin, facial expression on his face was priceless.

CATCHING THE TRAITOR

Stunning Steve Austin and Brian Pillman were unstoppable forces in WCW, they were best of friends, they were laughing and travelling the world together…. But this was inevitable perhaps

'Where is Brian, where is that stupid son of a bitch? Huh? Where is he? , he asked but nobody wanted to give him an answer so he found him in the ring all laughing and in trademark jeans as Stone Cold. He ran to the ring and cornered him

OMFG

Stone Cold stomped the mudhole to Brian and grabbed a steel blue chair he wrapped his ankle in the unforgiving steel and started to stomp on it repeatedly and also jumping from the second rope until he shattered it completely… Brian was screaming all in pain…

'You son of a bitch for all those years you stabbed me in the back huh? I loved you like a brother you bitch, I loved you as my best friend my partner my colleague what the hell were you thinking. END

STONE COLD INVADES PILLMAN'S HOUSE

Brian was just sitting in his wheelchair like a lunatic with gun behind his belt when Stone cold beat the livin crap out of his bodyguards, he choked them up and started to kick down Brian's door until he broke in

'Where are you you double stabbing son of a bitch, answer me'

'Get out of here you son of a bitch or I'll kill you , don't you daaare!

'I will come after you Brian right now!

' I'll kill you you son of a bitch' BOOOOOM… END

WWE HAD TO EXTEND APOLOGIES TO DISTRESSED PARENTS TO MAKE SURE WWF WAS NOT TERMINATED….. GAME OVER!


End file.
